This invention relates to an ice fishing tip-up and more particularly to a tip-up with an integrated heating source and insulating structure for preventing the formation of ice in an ice fishing hole. When fishing in the winter, ice fishermen typically drill or cut a hole in the ice to fish in. To increase their chances of catching fish, ice fishermen typically use more than one hole to fish out of simultaneously. It is well known in the prior art to use a device called a "tip-up" to signal that a fish has struck the hook. A fisherman who is using a number of tip-ups is able to position himself in a stationary spot while monitoring several fishing holes located around him.
A major problem which the fisherman must deal with is preventing ice from forming in the fishing hole. If ice is allowed to form in the fishing hole, the line could be frozen in place, which would prevent the tip-up from indicating that a fish is on the hook, or the sharp edges of the ice could cut the fishing line when a fish strikes.
The prior art discloses a plurality of devices for attempting to keep ice from forming in an ice fishing hole. Godbout, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,107 issued on Dec. 26, 1978, provides for a collapsible box containing a heat source and a hole contained in the cover for the fishing line. The Godbout device contains a bifurcated cover and a platform across the base for holding the heat source. The Godbout device requires a fisherman to continuously monitor his line, since there is no attached fish indicator.
Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,668 issued on Aug. 7, 1990, provides another method for keeping the ice fishing hole free of ice. In the device, the heating element rests on a closed bottom portion and uses several baffles to direct heat throughout the container. The fishing reel of the device is connected to the inside of the cover and, therefore, must be lifted out of the enclosure upon a fish strike.
In view of the prior art, it would be desirable to develop a more efficient means of insulating the area around an ice fishing hole, while providing a visual alerting signal to the fisherman that a fish has struck the bait.